Under One Roof
by MrsAlexCullen93
Summary: Bella and the gang fresh out of college decide to get a house together. hilarity and love ensues. drinking games and skimpy underwear...what else do you need;  New characters introduced, lots of lemons! canon pairing. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story I started a while ago on a different account. Please enjoy

BPOV

I pulled up to a very large white house _my very large white house_ I kept telling myself. Well to say it is mine is kind of a lie. I have roommates 6 of them in fact although I only met two… my best friend Alice and my other best friend (and ex boyfriend) Emmett. We all just graduated from collage and decided that it would be really cool if we all lived together. It wasn't long before Alice found a very suitable house , unfortunately it was out of own price range rent wise, so Emmett made a few phone calls and now his cousin and his two friends will be living with us as well.

The minute I stepped out of my old red truck I was tackled into a hug by a very excited Alice.

"Oh Bella! This is going to be so awesome you have no idea how excited I am!" she bounced in front of me smiling ear to ear "Em's already here and unpacked but his cousin what's his face will be coming tomorrow. His friends should be here tonight though… wait until you see your room you will LOVE it. When I was walking through the house and I saw it I was like 'this is so Bella!' and oh. My. Goodness you will love it." She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the large house.

When the door opened my jaw dropped. This place was HUGE! The first thing you saw when you walked into the house was the living room sporting a very large screen television along with a baby grand piano. To the left was a huge winding white staircase. I could see beyond the living room a doorway that led to a spacey kitchen. I didn't get a good look though for Alice was practically dragging me up the staircase towards my room.

"Alice really you need to settle…" I couldn't finish my sentence, the room was perfect! The walls were painted a soft blue. The large bed was covered in the same shade of blue with white and tan accents. It had a window on the south wall that almost completely covered that wall. On the east wall it had a small desk and I potted plant sitting on the floor, a tall dresser stood against the opposite wall.

"Alice" I breathed "It's…It's … perfect… thank you!" I pulled Alice into an Emmett bear hug as she squealed.'

"I knew you would love it Bells" She reached up pinched my cheek and then danced towards the door "I will go tell Em to get your stuff out of the car then we can talk a bit! Kay?"

"Sounds great Al!" I smiled this is going to be fun.

As I was unpacking I started to think about how awesome it was that I was going to be living here. I love Alice and Emmett more than anyone in this world, and any friend of Emmett's is a friend of mine. So it will rock.

Emmett and I were dating until about 5 months ago, it was less hot and more awkward to be with him. I loved him but in a friends way. And he felt the same. So we broke it off and actually became closer after that.

After unpacking Emmett and Alice went to see a movie. Normally I would go with them, but it was one of those stupid movies that have no real plot and make fun about other movies. I liked those movies but I don't like seeing them in theaters it is too expensive, I like to wait until they come out on DVD.

So instead I decided to do what I do best… Read and listen to music in my favorite sweats and big comfy t-shirt. As soon as Alice closed the door behind her I ran up to my room and ripped open the top drawer where I had left my pjs. But instead I found a pair of blue boyshorts and a white tank top. Sitting on top was a note from Alice…

_Bella! What are we going to do with you? Sweats? I mean really! I bought these for you… and don't you dare complain! You know you love them … just give my style a little faith and chance… if you do then MAYBE I will tell you where your sweats are!_

_Love always,_

_M. Alice Brandon :)_

I picked up the new pajamas and decided to give them a try. They looked comfy and that is all that really mattered to me. I skipped to the bathroom to put it on wash my face and brush my teeth before I headed back down to the living room. I put on my favorite Dave Matthews band CD and blasted it. I flipped my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights to the last page I read and immediately lost myself into the book.

Not too much later I heard my favorite Dave song come on 'Crash into me' I squealed and jumped up off the couch. I swayed my hips left and right while I dug my hands into my hair and pulled a little bit up on it as I sung along

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you_

_I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

That's when I heard the gasp and when I turned around looked right into the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

EPOV

"Hey Em it's Edward just called to tell you I am coming on early I managed to get an earlier flight and decided… what the hell I might as well you know? Anyway give me a call when you get this I should be there in about an hour, Kay? See ya man." I snapped my phone shut and pressed my foot harder against the gas pedal. I have always loved to drive fast… I get a great high from speed, that's why I loved track so much, I loved to run, makes me feel powerful.

Ever since I heard from my cousin Emmett about sharing a house with him I jumped on the offer… it sounds amazing. No more annoying collage roommates but a bunch of friends living together, well for the most part , I just don't know 2 of the 5 other people I will be living with, but if they are friends with Emmett then I am sure we will get along very well.

I got to the beautiful house not a half an hour later (I was really speeding). I got out of my Volvo (I know mom car… but it was reasonably priced). And headed towards the door. I heard music coming from it but didn't think much of it, considering Emmett lived here. But when I opened the door it wasn't Emmett I saw dancing in nothing but very flimsy underwear but the most beautiful girl I have ever seen dancing to Dave Matthews.

In a boy's dream is right !

EPOV

We just stood there and stared at each other a slight pink blush played across her lovely face.

"Hello" I said smiling at the goddess in front of me. The pink turned to a dark red in a matter of two seconds. "I'm Edward, Emmett's cousin... I wasn't supposed to be in until tomorrow but, I managed to get an earlier flight I was umm" I cleared my throat, looking her up and down "excited." I mumbled I scratched the back of my head and smiled at her sheepishly. Then I heard a booming laugh from behind me. Emmett.

"Looks like your still a little excited Eddie boy" I heard Emmett laugh. I spun around quickly to see my favorite cousin pointing a laughing at my… little problem. Subtle…NOT! I mumbled a quick "Thanks a lot Em" and sprinted out the front door, towards my Volvo.

BPOV

I have never been so humiliated in my whole life. I was going to kill Alice, what kinda crap friend steals your favorite sweats? Alice that's who! UGHHH and Emmett why did he have to point out Edward's , well a , predicament? He can be a real jerk sometimes.

"Hey Bells" Emmett boomed interrupting my thoughts "Why didn't you ever wear sexy panties when we were dating?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You've seen her panties?" Alice bubbled; I hadn't heard her come in… I was too embarrassed. "Bella you said you were still a virgin!" She yelled right when Edward freaking Cullen waltzed back through the door. My cheeks flamed.

"Alice!" I hissed through clenched teeth nodding towards the door, she ignored me.

"Don't you Alice me! You lied to me you said you and Em never went past making out!" She pointed a perfectly manicured finger in my face. Emmett laughed. I glared.

"Bella and I did a more then kiss." Emmett laughed; I was going to kill him. I lowered my head into my hands ready for Alice to start.

"OmiGawwwd you had SEX with Emmett and you didn't tell me?" I looked up from my hands it looked like she was about to cry, I couldn't take it!

"We DIDN'T have SEX Alice! I am a VIRGIN! Yes we did other things but never the big wam bam!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs and ran upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me.

EPOV

The girl who must be Alice stared at the stairs that in which Bella fled.

"Awkward…"

"Emmett you better SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alice screamed still staring at the stairs "Why the HELL would you act like Bella had been you little naughty partner, I really embarrassed her and it is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" she screamed turning to look at him then give him a loud thwap in the back of the head. Emmett looked sheepishly down at her, before he broke out into an all out smile and whispered loudly "Alice honey is it that time of the month?"

APOV

I could only see red, and Emmett's face as I lunged forward and jumped on his turned back. I swung my fists as hard as I could at his HUGE frame. It didn't seem to be having the desired effect (He was laughing) so I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled as hard as I could, while I was kicking my legs fervently and screaming "Say it again Emmett, go on, say it!" pulling and kicking harder each time until I heard his girlish screams "uncle uncle mercy mercy!".

When I jumped down from his back I heard a roar of applause coming from the door way. I quickly spun around and saw Edward and a gorgeous blonde clapping and laughing in the door way. Emmett composed himself and sauntered over to the blonde "You must be Jasper, I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you man." Jasper. Now he was sexy! He smiled at Emmett.

"And you must be Emmett. May I say you are a moron for saying such things to a lady as lovely as ..." he turned expectantly with a gorgeous smile and a slight southern accent in his voice.

"Alice", I replied, returning his smile with my own.

"Lady!" Emmett scoffed, "Nah that's just Allie-bear" He came over and pulled his arm around my shoulders.

"Shut your trap Emmett, I'm still pissed." I spat at him, venom covering my high soprano voice. I turned to Jasper and stuck out my hand to introduce my self properly, "Mary Alice Brandon. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He grasped my hand and kissed the back of it, my knees felt like jello.

"Mary Alice. What a lovely name." his eyes burned into mine.

"And Jasper that isn't a name you hear everyday" I commented with a slight smile playing on my face while I looked into his sexy blue eyes.

"Well my father and grandfather's names were Jasper, my mama protested at first but my father wouldn't hear of it and now ... Well now here I am. My mama now says she was stupid for wantin to call me anything else, and Jasper fits me perfectly." His perfect white teeth flashed as he grinned a toothy smile at me.  
>"Well I don't know bout you guys but I am feeling a little hungry!" Emmett patted his stomach lightly as he walked towards the kitchen door.<p>

"Emmett you ate three tubs of mega tub popcorn plus a box of goobers and most of my raisnettes at the movies." I noted "how in the world are you still hungry?"

Emmett just shrugged and stalked off into the kitchen.  
>Soon after we heard the clanking of metal and the loud banging of the cupboards.<p>

"I guess you guys want to know where your rooms are." I stated, I couldn't hide the sound of excitement peeling in my voice. I loved this house so much it was just so beautiful. Plus I have a feeling that Jasper and I will get along quite nicely.

JASPER POV

Alice. Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. Who is this angel with the stunning smile and clever ways that captured my heart so quickly? What was it about this girl that made me want to just pick her up and kiss her and give her everything her little heart desires? Because, whatever she were to the world she became everything to me. When I look her in the eyes, traveling to the depths of her soul and I want say a million things without trace of a sound, I know that my own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. I love her for a million reasons, and I only just now met her. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

I watched as she danced up the spiral staircase, glancing back once her deep grey-green eyes deep with knowing stared into my blue ones. A faint smile touched her beautiful lips as she turned and kept prancing up the stairs.

"Jasper" her bell like voice called down to me "Don't you want to see your room" As she asked me she never looked back. She just kept walking until she disappeared into a room leaving the door slightly ajar. I sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time not wanting to miss a single second of spending time with Alice. Oh how my heart swooned for that name as its beautiful sounds touches my lips. "Alice" I whispered under my breath as I reached for the doorknob swinging it open so the full room was in view. Alice was sitting on the bed her skirt was raised just a tad bit higher from her legs being crossed showing off her snow white thighs.

She caught me staring at her so I quickly diverted my eyes to the rest of the room. The walls were a light brown. The walls were adorned with art from if I was correct the civil war era it seems. A small mahogany desk with a small blue lamp sat against one wall. The majority of the room was that large bed with a bedspread the same color blue as the lamp and ceiling enveloping it.

I looked at Alice and stared at her beautiful face. Slowly it went from happy to sad and disappointed. I walked over to her as she put her head in her hands. "You hate it dont you? I was almost certain you would love it! I mean I don't know you but I thought..." She didn't finish her sentence. I took my finger and put it under her head as I tilted it up her face towards mine, while I sat down next to her.

"I absolutely adore it." I replied honestly before capturing her lips with my own. She responded right away give me a sweet kiss as I breathed her wonderful scent through my nose.

She broke away and looked up me and smiled "You've kept me waiting" she whispered as I put my forehead against her and lacing our fingers together.

"I'm sorry ma'm it will never happen again"

Edward POV

After finding my room (Alice was to busy making out with Jasper to show it to me) I quickly unpacked and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock midnight already? I looked around my room again. Admiring the bed that was way to big and surprisingly comfortable. It didn't take me long to fall asleep tired from my long day hoping for dreams of Bella, I don't think I will be disappointed.

Bella Pov

After the Alice fiasco I spent the rest of the night reading in bed. Around 1:30sih My eyes started to droop so I decided it was time for me to hit the sack. My thoughts lingered on Edwards shocked face when he had caught me dancing. I fell asleep with dreams of his gorgeous lips attacking mine.

Alice POV

Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Sexy. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Very Sexy!

Jasper POV

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Beautiful.

Emmett POV

I stood in front of my mirror admiring my awesome biceps when something struck me like a hot pan. Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward. NOT FAIR. I have been trying to get these girls to look at me the way they looked at them for years! An then the pretty boys come in and sweep them off there freaking feet. I mean I don't like either of them now but I used to. And it isn't fair that they can just walk in the room and see Bella's Sexy panties! Not fair.

Bella POV

"Bella sweetie! Time to wake up" I moaned and rolled away from the cheery voice that was Alice.  
>"Come on Bells!" Pleading now "I brought you your favorite's black star buck's coffee and a big blueberry muffin. Plus a copy of the newspaper. I know how much you love the boring stuff so I took the comics out for you…. Ok well I didn't take them out for you Emmett bombarded me when I walked through the door and took them, but I figured you would like it better with out them." I giggled as mush as I hated Alice right now I couldn't hate her.<br>"Blueberry?" I asked rolling over and opening my eyes.  
>"Still warm!" she smiled and tackled me into a hug managing somehow not to spill the goodies in the process. "Bella I am soooooo sorry! But you should know it is all Emmett's fault and that I would never do that to my best friend in the world and in front of Edward too. I am so so so so so times a million sorry... Forgive me?" She asked me with a puppy pout.<br>"Well you did go through all this trouble…" I joked "I forgive you!" We laughed and sat and ate the muffin together talking about Alice's make out extravaganza.

==============================================================="Let's go clubbing tonight" Alice and I were still lying in my bed at noon watching Gilmore girls in our pjs, when Alice popped the question.

"Alice I just forgave you and you ask me that... you're insane."

"Come on Bella me you Emmett Jasper" she sighed the name "and Edward! It'll be fun... oh and the other roommate what's her face, she's Jasper's twin you know. Actually," Alice looked at her watch "She should be here soon we should get up" She jumped out of bed and gathered up the remnants of the muffin and star bucks container. I slowly got out of bed and jumped into the shower; glad Alice had distracted herself and got off the subject of clubbing. Last time we went it ended up with me in the emergency room and Emmett bailing Alice out of jail...don't ask. Long story short I hate clubbing.

When I got out of the shower Alice had already left the room. I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a brown tank top with my brown converses, and made my way down stairs.

EPOV

My dreams were of Bella. And I woke up with a raging problem. It didn't help that I heard Alice and Bella giggling in the room next to mine. Great I have the hottest girl in the world sleeping one room over… . Anyway I pretty much ran from my bed and into a very cold shower.

After a very long freezing shower I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a faded black polo along with my favorite black converses. I walked down the stairs to find Emmett and Jasper watching Die Hard on the couch.

"Hey Guys," I said "Jazz, when is Rose going to be here?"

"Any minute she just called." He said a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hope she isn't as ugly as you" Emmett boomed. I laughed. Rosalie Jasper's sister was beautiful. Tall, blonde, and tan. Plus the girl had an attitude; she would be perfect for Emmett's sorry ass.

"You might want to bite your tongue Em." I said

"Bet she's a hag," laughed Emmett just as the doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Emmett barreled toward the door.

EmmettPOV

"I'll get it" I raced to the door and swung it open to find the sexiest woman I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair long sexy tanned legs clad in only a very short denim mini skirt and her large boobs were busting out of a red button-down top. Her face wearing a smug sexy smile.

"That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed."  
>I winked at the hottie.<p>

"Is Jasper here?" She looked at me with a bored expression. What? Jasper? What the Fuck? I was totally better looking then that homo! Plus they looked like they could be…. OH MY GOD!

"I'm his sister Rosalie," She smiled and walked into the doorway, her chest was pressed up against mine. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "And by the way… I've heard that one before." She stepped around me and embraced both Jasper and Edward in a hug. Leaving me confused with a big problem.

Bella Pov

When I walked down the stairs I saw a startled Emmett, and a Beautiful blonde hugging Edward. My heart felt sore. Although it shouldn't considering I knew the man all of one day. I walked over to Emmett "Who's the blonde?" I asked him. He seemed in a daze staring at this girl, I didn't blame him, she was gorgeous.

"Jasper's hag of a sister" He responded before turning and running up the stairs nearly knocking over poor Alice. Alice blew a raspberry in Emmett's direction "What's his problem?" she raised her perfect eyebrows up until they where hidden under thick black bangs.

"Don't know and really don't give a shit."

"Wow Bells, you mad at poor little Emmy?" Alice pouted then giggled, and then walked towards Jasper and the pretty blonde.

Jasper Pov

I still didn't know how I felt about sharing a house with my twin sister, but after Alice came over and said hello I quickly felt at ease. The girl was beautiful as much as she was graceful. I was falling for her and hard (in more ways then one). Never before Had I met anyone like Alice before, She. Was. Amazing.

Alice Pov

I think I'm in Loved with Jasper Hale

Rosalie Pov

The nerve! How could that loser possibly think I would date him? He was crazy (hot) and was rude (sexy) and had a disgusting (heart melting) smile. Ok so he wasn't that bad (HE WAS GREAT) but I would (totally) never date him. Ok so I would, but he can't know that!

Edward Pov

It wasn't long after Bella and Alice met Rosalie before where were all sitting around the kitchen talking (except Emmett who had left after Rose had arrived). Bella looked amazing this morning in her cute brown tank top and sort denim shorts, she was so easy going in comparison to Alice and Rosalie, she was different, she was perfect.

"ok everyone" Alice broke my train of thought "Tonight we are going…Emmett get you big ass self down here!" about 20 seconds later we heard Emmett pounding down our stairs, and a few more after that to show up in the kitchen's threshold. If I have learned anything about Alice since I met her is to not mess with her.

"Thank you Emmett" Alice smiled and continued "we are going …clubbing!" Alice smiled widely as did Rose and Jazz, Bella held a mournful scowl and Emmett, a shit eating grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett Pov

This was perfect. I could show Rosalie how much I didn't need her. I was a player and hell I would stay that way and no bombshell blonde was going to change that anytime soon. As soon as Alice told us what time we were going to the club I ran upstairs to find my phone, and a date.

After scrolling through the contacts I found the name I was looking for and clicked send.

After a few rings a kind voice answered

"Hello?"

"Hi Brenna? This is Emmett," I grinned into the phone, I hadn't seen her in about 6 or 7 months. I didn't realize how much I missed her.

"Oh my God Emmett! How are you?" I had met Brenna in the supermarket one day about two years ago; she was struggling to reach something on the top shelf and had asked me to help her. She had a hot body, long auburn hair, and soft gray eyes.(check my profile for pictures) We went on a few dates before she told me she only felt like being friends.

"I'm doing well, you?"

"Just settling, Good to finally be home" She laughed "You still going with Bella?"

"No got too complicated, I actually called to ask you out on a no pressure date" I crossed my fingers and prayed she said yes.

"Sure! I would love to! Are we making someone jealous?" She could see right through me. Or hear I guess.

"That would be correct"

She giggled

"Thought so."

"Pick you up at nine?"

"You know where to find me." And with that she hung up.

Bella Pov

It didn't take long for Alice and Rosalie to connect, all it took was Alice's one look in Rosalie's closet.

"Sisters!" Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands before she embraced Rosalie in an Emmett kind of hug. Rosalie and I laughed while Alice calmed down. Her face soon went from excited to serious within a fraction of a second.

"Ok time to get ready to go out tonight" Alice turned to me a determined expression lay on her tiny face "Bella go shower and then meet me in my room and hurry we don't have much time." I looked at the clock, the glowing numbers showed 4:38.

"Alice we aren't going until ten."I told her. Emmett had insisted he pick up his date and bring her here to meet everyone before we left.

"I Know! Like I said not much time go ahead," she steered me towards the hallway in the direction of the bathroom, and him my butt, "Hurry!" before shoving me into the hall as well as Edwards very hard chest.

"oops sorry," I blushed about four shades of red.

"It's ok , see ya later." His green eyes looked deep into my boring brown ones before he smiled, turned and walked down the stairs. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and walked into the bathroom.

Rosalie Pov

After Alice had pushed Bella out of the room she quickly ran over to my closet.

"I don't know who Emmett invited tonight but looking at you I think he is going to bring in the heavy artillery."

"I don't know what the hell you talking about," I put on my best 'bitchy' voice and hoped Alice couldn't tell how hot I was for Emmett.

"To make you jealous of course," she paused and turned around, "don't think I didn't notice the way he was looking at you Rosalie, and you him." I looked at her with wide shocked eyes.

"I—I don't know what your talking about," I managed to stutter out, 'bitchy' voice long forgotten.

"Don't play dumb, but don't worry WE will make HIM jealous," She turned back around and picked one of my most sexy red dresses I owned. "If you think he thinks with his dick now, what until he sees you in THIS! My bet is that he'll bring Brenna. She was by far one of his best girlfriends. Don't get jealous remember she doesn't like him that way anymore and he is just trying to get YOU," My heart fluttered when I heard he wanted me. "And she is super sweet, so don't be intimidated," I could have laughed: me intimidated? YEAH RIGHT!

"How sweet?" I asked, I have never been up against a sweet pretty girl.

Alice laughed, "Like saving puppies from a burning building sweet, she is going to be nice and it won't be a front…trust me. Also she will look really hot tonight like bringing her A game,"

I moaned and looked at the dress, I didn't look smoking in it.

"Why would she want to bring her A game?"

"Because she is a girl, and I'm pretty sure single, and this is a new club she will want to go hunting," Alice winked at me.

"How do you know this anyway?" I asked Alice while helping her to look for shoes to go with my amazing dress.

"Premonitions," She said simply like it happened to everyone "and tonight is going to be fun!"

Bella Pov

Here's the thing about Alice, she loves to shop, dance, and give makeovers. She was the epitome of girlyness.

After I took a shower I was brutally pitched, squeezed, waxed, plucked, pulled prodded, and tugged. Needless to say beauty does have a price and a name: PAIN. And time it was about 8:30 by the time I was fully ready.

I did look hot though. I wore a midnight blue dress; it went about mid thigh and had a sweetheart neckline. It hugged my curves perfectly and made my complexion glow (Alice's words not mine.)

My hair was loosely curled so it was wavy it framed my heart shaped face perfectly. Alice did a smoky eye on me and gave me Monroe red lipstick for my plump lips: I looked good .

Although not as good as Alice or Rosalie. Alice had on a yellow dress that went to her knees and a plunging neckline. Rose had on a red dress that hugged her every curve with a large swooping neckline. Emmett was going to die.

Emmett Pov

I looked down at the small wrinkled paper again and was slowed the jeep down to a slow crawl, looking for Brenna's apartment building across town. Finally I found it. It was a tall while building with big wooden French doors. I turned of the car and ran up to the door, Knocking swiftly a few times before I heard Brenna's voice "Come on in Emmett, I'll be ready in a sec."

I opened the door, inside the apartment was small but very nice. Brenna walked out from the small kitchen wearing a short black dress. It was strapless and tight around her boobs and from there just flowed down to about mid thigh.

"You look great Bren!" I boomed before picking her up into a bear hug. She laughed and then tried to get out of my embrace.

"You too Em," Brenna's straight hair was down and her makeup brought out the small hint of green in her eyes and drew attention to all her freckles, she was holding a pair of black pumps with little silver studs in them ( I have been spending too much time with Alice), "So where are we going tonight?"

"Well first I want you to see my place," I raised my eyebrows suggestively, she just laughed and punched me in the arm "and then we are going to the new club on main 'Twilight'"

Rosalie Pov

"He said he would be here at 9:15 and it is now," Alice looked at her cell phone "9:30! I swear if her isn't hear in 20 seconds I'm going to-"

Alice didn't get to finish her sentence before Emmett walked into the door with a beautiful red head. She had long toned legs and wore a very hot dress. She was curvier than me, but in a good way. She barely had any make up on and her hair was like a pentene commercial. And for the first time in forever, I was intimidated! I Rosalie Hale was intimidated! Alice shot me a warning glance before Bella ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"O my God! Emmett why the hell didn't you tell me you were bringing Brenna?" Bella shot Emmett a glare before turning back to Brenna, "You haven't changed at all! You look great how have you been?"

"I've been good! I feel awful I haven't talked to you, but I just got back from Africa a week ago and hadn't had the time."

"Africa? Oh right the orphanage how did it go?" Bella turned to me and Jazz, "She went to Africa for 6 months the help build schools and help the orphans," An African Orphanage ?Well shit she was a freaking saint now too!

"It was amazing! Really sad, but amazing," Brenna looked over to Alice whose foot was tapping and arms were crossed, and angry expression on her face. "Oh my God Alice!" She ran over to Alice (an amazing feat in those heels) and hugged her as well; Alice smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Brenna!"

When they stopped hugging Alice grabbed Brenna's hand and led her over to where Edward, Jazz and I were standing. "Brenna this is Edward, Jasper, and of course Rosalie," Edward and Jasper both shook her hand before she turned to me. Her big smile was genuine, she reached her hand out and I reluctantly took it in my own.

"Pleased to meet you," she said her smile getting even bigger showing her perfect teeth.

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Love your dress! You are gorgous," She smiled and OH MY GOD. She has dimples.

"mhmmm," I hummed before walking outside.

Brenna Pov

Wow that was awkward.

Bella Pov

The air in the club was thick and smoky. Although it was a relief from the thick sexual tension that was in the car. We decided to take Emmett's jeep which seated 5. So Brenna had to sit on Edward's lap in the passenger seat (I was pretty mad) and Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the back. Rosalie never took her eyes off of Emmett; mine never left Edward, who was laughing at something Brenna had said. Even though it sucked that I wasn't the one sitting in Edward's lap I still felt happy that Brenna was there, I hadn't seen for months and it was really nice to see her again. She was really sweet and even though she was about two years younger then us she was very mature.

"I need something to drink," Rosalie muttered next to me, quickly making a beeline for the bar. Emmett and Brenna went to look for a table, and Jasper and Alice went to dance leaving Edward and I standing there. He looked incredible in his dark wash jeans and snug black tee shirt. Edward smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak.

"Do you want to find Emmett and Brenna or Dance or…" he let his sentence trail off and looked into my eyes that sexy crooked smile on his face.

"Um let's find Em and Brenna," I said as much as I would love to dance with Edward I would need some liquid courage to help me.

"Sounds cool," Edward took my hand and led me towards where Emmett's large form had retreated. We soon found him sitting with Brenna in a corner booth laughing with Brenna.

"Seriously? That totally doesn't seem like you," Emmett looked near tears he was laughing so hard.

"I have become quite the badass Em! Seriously I don't take no crap from nobody" Brenna said her voice raising an octave. Edward looked as confused as I felt.

"What happened?" Edward questioned.

"Well, Brenna was on a bus and there was this creepy guy across the aisle, and when Brenna got up to get off the bus he-" Emmett barley made out the last part of the story he was laughing so hard "grabbed her ass…Bren you finish I can't" Emmett looked like he was about to pee himself.

Brenna sighed, "So I spun around grabbed his wrist and pulled it back as far as could and then whispered 'since you have such a thing for asses, I am going to take you hand and shove it so far up your ass that you 'll never be able to walk again.' Then I got off the bus…that's it."

Edward looked shocked before he started laughing. Soon I joined in and we started hearing the details when Rosalie came back.

"Hey guys," she had a frilly drink with her "What to get anything to drink?" She looked Emmett right in the eye.

"Sure I want a beer," Emmett said never breaking eye contact with her.

"me too," Edward put in. Rosalie finally looked away from Emmett and looked at Edward.

"I'll have what you have," I said not knowing what it had or what its alcohol content was, not really caring either. Rosalie nodded and turned to Brenna.

"What about you?" her voice had a slight bite to it.

"Um that's ok," Brenna stuttered "I don't want anything right now, I'm a …underage," she quickly spat out underage like it was a bad word "I'm only 20, I turn 21 in a few months," she blushed and looked up at Rosalie's smiling face.

"That's ok kid, I'll get you something good," Rosalie turned and sauntered back over to the bar.

"Shit," Were Brenna's only words.

"Let's play a game!" Alice giggled as she walked over with seven shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Alice I don't know," I had a bad feeling about this. It was about 11 o'clock and Brenna and Rosalie had both become semi drunk and the tequila wouldn't help.

"Ok so here are the rules," Alice ignored me and sat down next to Jasper who started filling and distributing the shots. "I will ask someone a question and the person I ask has to either take one shot and tell the truth or two and they can pass the question to someone else if they don't want to answer…ready?" Everyone at the table nodded their heads, Brenna eyed the shot nervously.

"Ok Brenna you'll go first. Here's the question: are you a virgin?" Brenna picked up the shot and drank it down like a pro.

"No," she said simply, before Jasper refilled her glass.

"What? Who? When?" Alice started to blab off questions. Brenna put up her hand to stop her.

"I'm not. I lost it to…Emmett," She looked at Emmett and they both started laughing hysterically "just kidding, I lost when I was in Italy the summer before my senior year." She went from hysterical to serious in a matter of seconds Alice had to do a double take….

Edward POV

The liquid burned down my throat as I old the group about an embarrassing moment. The game was winding down after finding out some interesting things about each other. Emmett's gay crush on Beckham, Rosalie's birthmark that looked like a whale on her ear, Alice's obsession with Jerry Springer, Jasper's sleep walking habits, Bella's fear of rabbits ("They have beedy eyes and creepy ears!") and Brenna's gay crush on Sophia Vegara ("Oh the accent!"). The entire time I just stared at Bella. I don't care if it is creepy. I mean as attractive as the other girls were, Bella was the one I wanted. Alice was attractive in a cute energetic way, Rosalie in a sultry cold way, and Brenna in a innocent yet sexy way. But Bella was different. She was sweet and sultry and sexy and innocent and brave and warm. I leaned over to tall her what I was thinking, that alcohol of the night taking over my brain. But unfortunately (or fortunately) a fight broke out at the bar right before I could say anything. I looked up at Bella, her face had a cross between worry and anger her sweet lips formed the one word "Shit."

Bella POV

I couldn't believe him. Looks like Jake hadn't changed at all. Shocker! Of course the first time in forever I go out and here he is. The kid has the worst timing.

"You know him?" I looked over at Edward who had asked me the question.

"Yeah we dated in high school, it was just a fling" I said glaring over at my big doof of a friend, "We are friends now, but as you can see he is a moron." I laughed and got up walking towards the chaos. As soon as Jacob saw me he stopped fighting and ran over to give me a hug. There was a big goofy smile on his face.

"Bells!" Great he was drunk just what I needed a drunken Jacob, "It's so great to see you!"

Jacob gave me a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek before he turned and looked at everyone else at the table.

"Guys this is my friend Jake, Jake these are the guys," I swiftly introduced them and tried turning Jacob back over to the people who he had come with when Brenna jumped up her dress swaying dangerously and screamed.

" I LOVE THIS SONG!" She got up and soon began to dance like crazy. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Who's that?" He asked already walking over to her, ignoring me as I told him her name. He just stumbled over and started dancing with her. Brenna laughed and twirled and danced like and idiot. Some girls try to look hot when dancing but I giver her credit. She honestly doesn't care what people think of her. She was doing the "sprinkler" while Jake "mowed the lawn", Alice sighed "They are cute together, ah nothing like dork love," She explained to Jasper. I stood there at the bar and watched Brenna and Jacob flirt before I felt someone standing next to me. I looked over and saw Edward looking at them too.

"They are really cute together," He said watching them start to dance again. Or I guess a better word would be spasm to a beat.

"Yeah they will be perfect for each other."

"Why do you day that?"

"Well they both are really into sports and both are really funny, and she needs someone who can take care of her."

"What do you mean?"

"She always assumes that she can handle everything on her own, and I know he would never let her do everything," I said, I knew it was a lie but I didn't think I should tell him about her parents yet, I barely knew Edward although I would like to get to know him a little more. "Wanna dance?" I had not expected to ask him but it did not matter now he was already nodding his head and pulling me onto the dance floor, with my luck the song was going to be embarrassing and just then the Thong song started to play

This thing right here  
>Is lettin all the ladies know<br>What guys talk about  
>You know<br>The finer things in life  
>Hahaha<br>Check it out

Edward started dancing and man can he dance! But here's the thing. I can' dat dress so scandalous  
>And ya know another guy couldn't handle it<br>See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish  
>With a look in ya eye so devilish<p>

I looked over to see what Brenna and Jacob were doing and then to Alice and Jasper.

Uh  
>Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots<br>And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
>Not just urban she likes the pop<br>Cuz she was livin la vida loca

I mimicked the way the girls moved their hips and were grinding into the boys.

She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
>Thighs like what what what<br>Baby move your butt butt butt  
>Uh<br>I think to sing it again  
>She had dumps like a truck truck truck<br>Thighs like what what what  
>All night long<br>Let me see that thong

I dropped down and slid back up Edward.

His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me in even closer.

I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
>Baby make your booty go da na da na<br>Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
>That thong th thong thong thong<br>I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
>Baby make your booty go da na da na<br>Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
>That thong th thong thong thong<p>

That girl so scandalous  
>And I know another guy couldn't handle it<br>And she shakin that thang like who's da ish  
>With a look in her eye so devilish<br>Uh  
>She like to dance at all the hip hop spots<br>And she cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
>Not just urban she likes the pop<br>Cuz she was livin la vida loca…

We went on dancing like that for a while. At least another five more songs before I told him I wanted to take a little break and get a drink. I looked around for Brenna to see if she wanted anything but I didn't see her.

"Hey Edward? Do you see Jacob or Brenna?" I looked over at Edward who was just staring at me, I blushed. We both started looking but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Why don't we ask Alice if she has seen them," Edward finally suggested when we couldn't find them at the bar or on the dance floor. On our way over to our table I noticed how Edward put his hand on the small of my back. I t felt good. It felt like it was where it was supposed to be.

Brenna POV  
>Jacob was Amazing! I had never met anybody like him. Now I am not the kid of girl to just start making out with a really hot stranger in his car at 2:00 in the morning but with all the alcohol Rosalie gave me I think I was just a little drunk…ok a lot drunk.<p>

Jacob POV

I don't think I have ever connected with a girl like I did tonight. I have never met anyone so perfect in my entire life.

"I.. am… really having a good…time," Brenna gasped between kisses. We were in the back seat of my car, her dress was pulled up passed her bellybutton and her hair was splayed out across the back seat where she was laying down. I was on top of her in just my jeans. I couldn't help but laugh

"Well I am glad your enjoying this too," I winked at her, "Cause if not this could have been pretty awkward." She laughed and I smiled down at her. She made a gesture like she as taking a picture.

"That was a good memory moment," she sighed before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her lips.


End file.
